


Ride like hell

by Bl4ckHunter



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Crack Fic, Family, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:00:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25226464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bl4ckHunter/pseuds/Bl4ckHunter
Summary: One-shot story. Crack fic. While babysitting Mia, Diggle is forced onto a wild ride.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	Ride like hell

**Author's Note:**

> Something inspired by Lucifer 3x25. In this, Mia is a teenager around 14-15 years old.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own DC Comics or the CW TV shows Arrow, The Flash, Legends of Tomorrow, Supergirl or any other characters or elements pertaining to the mentioned franchises.

"The Haunted House was boring." Mia said as she walked down the amusement park with Diggle, Felicity and Barry.

Felicity shivered as Barry chuckled. "Still freaked out over Dracula jumping behind you?"

"Jeez, don't remind me." Felicity said. "I mean, not that I'd get scared so easily but I hate vampires."

"Can we do something really fast and crazy?" Mia asked.

"Uh, no, your parents wouldn't approve." Barry said.

Then a commotion of people passed by them, with Mia blending in with them.

"Where the hell did she go?" Diggle asked, looking around.

Felicity pulled out her phone. "Oliver told me to install 'Find my phone' app in Mia's phone. I think I got her."

"Where?" Diggle asked and Felicity pointed at the rollercoaster and Diggle groaned. "Oh, crap."

"What, you don't like rollercoasters?" Barry asked.

"Look, I have some bad experience with it. I used to love them when I was kid but back then, Andy and I were young and stupid and did some dumb, impulsive stuff. I can't believe I let myself get talked into a contest of eating as many chili dogs as possible." Diggle shook his head.

"Let's go get her." Felicity said.

* * *

Diggle, Felicity and Barry ran to the rollercoaster, with Diggle sitting next to Mia. "So, Mia Dearden Queen? You'd like to have some fun on the scariest ride in the park?"

"I just wanted to check it out, that's all." Mia shrugged.

"Do you think I'm that dumb?" Diggle glared.

Mia smirked as the safety harnesses were closing and Mia jumped out just in time as they placed themselves on Diggle's shoulders. "Yeah."

"Mia!" Diggle yelled as Mia ran off but Felicity and Barry caught up with her at the exit.

"Don't worry, Dig, we got her!" Barry assured.

Diggle sighed in relief but then he noticed that he couldn't get up from his seat, with the safety harness holding him down. "Wait." He saw the conductor turning on the ride as Mia smirked and Felicity and Barry tensed.

"Uh-oh." Felicity said.

"Wait, wait, wait, wait, wait, turn it off! Turn it off! Oh, no! Oh, no!" Diggle panicked as the wagons were going up. "Oh, boy…" The ride was going down and then it started to twist as Diggle started to retch and groan and covered his mouth to resist the urge to throw up.

They waited until the train returned to its station and Diggle went out, staggering and dizzy and as soon as he saw a nearby trash bin, he vomited into it.

* * *

Back at Barry's and Felicity's apartment, they heard doorbell as Mia rushed to the door and opened them. "Mommy! Daddy!"

"Hey, Speedy!" Oliver hugged Mia.

"How did it go?" Sara asked.

"Awesome." Felicity said.

"I'm surprised she didn't try to ditch you or prank you." Oliver said.

"She did but we're not so easily duped." Barry said.

"But Dig did. Speaking of which, we have a memento for you that you might like, guys." Felicity said and showed Oliver and Sara T-shirts on which was a photo of Diggle on a rollercoaster with an expression as if he was about to vomit and Oliver and Sara snickered.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you got a good laugh. I doubt Mia would outwit Barry so easily but Diggle and Felicity, for sure but I softened around Felicity and couldn't resist a hilarious scene with Diggle
> 
> Please review and let me know if you have enjoyed this one-shot.
> 
> With regards
> 
> Bl4ckHunter


End file.
